Akamaru's Long Day
by akamaru888
Summary: Hey it is back i hop u like it it is a Kiba and Akamaru flick with a little more Naruto and Kyuubi get some action in this one too lol well read and reveiw


**HI every one it is i the one that stop the story a bit but u know how it is life sucks and trying to get a new home and stuff hehe well this story will be better and stronger because i got the technology well you did not come here to listen to me lets get to the story!**

Chapter 1 I am so lonely

"Ah i can not take it any more it has been months...no years... I wonder if Hinata will... no she is with Shino." Akamaru paste back and forth in the room ranting on and on about how he can not find a mate. When he was just a pup him and Hinata use to mess around but now that he is a huge dog, i mean huge dog she will not she says it will hurt plus i am with Shino. Akamaru is not a pup any more it is big the size of a house to be close. If he would stand on two legs he will be taller than Kiba and still have a few feet on him. It was nearing mateing season and it has been three years with out sex or any thing he was getting angry. Kiba tries to help by looking for a mate for Akamaru but no luck. Akamaru stop going back an fourth and then just lay down on the bed to sleep off his feeling. Kiba was in the front room talking to his mom.

"Mom i can not find one for him it so hard i love him so much i want him to be happy he is my parter and we look out for one another." He put his face in his hands in disappointment. "I do not know what to do i just want him to be happy" His mom got up and sat next to him patting his back.

"son... i know it is hard but u will find some one for him u just have to think about it the answer is under your nose and Akamarus too." She pated him one last time and got up and left. "Trust me son you know... you know." Kiba sat there puzzled thinking on what she means under there noses...

"She didn't mean... no... but what if... no that... i... must find out..." Kiba got up and ran out the door in a flash. Akamaru layed in the bed slowly drifting off to sleep when he just dosed off in to his slumber.

~dream~ Akamaru open his eyes and he was in a bed of flowers the flowers stretched far in all ways. He looked around smelling the scent of the flowers. " wow is this a dream it fells so real... smells real to." he stood up tower over the flowers his white fur shining in the sun. just flowers in every direction.

"Akamaru come here" a strange voice came form behind him. He looked and saw a back shape in the distance. " come here love come here" He started to run. The shape was getting smaller and smaller the more he ran. Then he awoke.

~end of dream~ He woke up started looking around the ninja room. "sigh..." he lays his head down when Kiba came in "hey Kiba whats whats with the smile..."

"oh... well nothing hey lets go get some grub bud ... Akamaru." They got to a fancy food dinner. Kiba and Akamaru never ate here less they are doing some thing important. Akamaru looked blankly at Kiba as Kiba motion him to come it. They sat at a table away from the other guest because they do not want to be eating with dogs...

"Kiba why are we here." Akamaru ask looking around at every thing.

"can't we just eat here Akamaru it is just a dinner plus i am hanger for the stakes here." Kiba smiled and Akamaru just laugh. They both ordered the same stuff stake medium rare. As they were eating Naruto and Sakera came in. Naruto notice them and walked over.

"Hey Kiba you and Akamaru on a date haha" Kiba's face glow a bright red but no one notice because Sakera punch Naruto on the head. " ow.. what was that for i was just joking." They sat with Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto rambling on about nothing like always. After they payed the bill Akamaru took a walk to the training field and sat under there favorite tree... The moon was full lighting the field and the light hitting Akamarus fur.

"Wow nice night so calm... so why did we really go there." Kiba froze in his spot...

"Well I... I wanted to see... well..." Kiba stumble over his words.

"you what" Akamaru looking at him confused.

" well... I LOVE YOU... and i want to be your mate..." Kiba yelled and looked at me... Akamaru turned away. " I knew this will happen please do not be mad at me." Kiba started to get up.

" you know you will be the bitch of the relationship..." Akamaru said looking at him. Kiba grasp him and Akamaru lick his face."now lets get home. They got up and walk home in the moon light wight lifted off Kiba's and Akamarus shoulders.

**Wow what a chapter gave me goose bumps to see what happens next well you will not know till chapter 2 hehe yes i am evil pls leave commits were they are located and tell me anything u will like to see in this or i can make a short story of any u want ok so till next time -Rem**


End file.
